The search for detergent compositions which are proper cleansing agents but remain mild to the skin is a continuing quest. Increased focus has been directed to compositions which have greater quantities of synthetic detergents and lesser quantities of soap. However, the selection of the synthetic detergent is critical to the overall properties of the composition-liquid, gel or solid-with respect to not only mildness but detersive characteristics. Additionally, in respect to the physical properties of the specific delivery system, there must be a proper balancing of these characteristics with the detereive properties and mildness of the composition. The usage of various additives can have differring effects on the overall system depending inter alia on the type of synthetic detergent involved.
It has now been found that the use of a certain family of materials, including the specific material hydrogenated castor oil, as an additive in a solid composition including soap and a certain genus of synthetic detergent not only increased the mildness of the solid composition but also improved the physical properties of the solid material such as slough, use-up and hardness. Still further and as an additional surprising benefit, the usage of the family of materials brings about a significant decrease in the viscosity of the composition during processing.